


Phobia

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Gen, I wanted to take a break and write something very silly, I've been eating nothing but salads at work help me, oh Pitou how will you react when you see Kite naked now??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: Something scary lurks in Kite's kitchen.





	Phobia

"I'm home," Pitou exclaimed, kicking her sandals off beside Kite's oxfords in the entryway. She had just come back from an evening walk to relax and clear her mind.

"Welcome home," Kite called out to her from the living room, sitting in front of the television, while picking at a salad. "I didn't feel like cooking, so I tossed together a salad. You can just make one of those shrimp flavored cup noodles that you like."

"I already ate," she said. She spun into the living room and nestled down next to him.

"You bought dinner somewhere?"

"No, I just caught and ate some birds."

"I thought I told you to stop doing that."

"Huhuhu!" she naughtily eyed his plate of greens and snickered, "Now I want a bite of your salad to cleanse my palette, huhuhu." 

"Hey... This is mine. I still have the ingredients left out in the kitchen, I'm sure you can chop some up with those claws of yours..."

"I want eggs and tuna in my salad."

"In the kitchen."

"Walk with me in the kitchen."

Kite grew agitated. "Why?"

"Uuu... I get lonely... in the kitchen." 

Perplexed, Kite got himself up and walked her over to the kitchen. He noticed she was stiff and trembling. "What's wrong? Is there something in the kitchen?"

Pitou sniffled and spilled the truth. "I think there's a big, fat snake in your kitchen. I know I could just eat it, but it looks like it wants to eat me."

"A snake?" Kite scowled, hoping it wasn't venomous. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" It could be anywhere in the house by now.

"I didn't want it to eat you, either. I knew if I told you, you would go after it. I thought leaving it alone would make it feel ignored, and it would go away on it's own."

"It won't eat me. We'll just find it and toss it back outside."

"'Kay..." Hand in hand, they catiously entered the kitchen. "K-Kite... I see it, it's over there. It hasn't even moved at all." Pitou pointed to the bread box next to the stove.

Kite followed her finger, but all he saw was one of the giant cucumbers for sale he bought at the market just a few days ago. "The cucumber?"

"What?"

"Pitou, that's not a snake, it's a cucumber. It's a vegetable."

"V...Vegetable?"

"I'm eating some of it on my salad right now." He showed her by taking it and cutting it in half with a knife. "See?"

Sweat beaded Pitou's brow. "That... is horrid looking vegetable," she whimpered. "I was so scared..."

Kite sighed, patting her head. "You're okay."


End file.
